


Under New Command

by theboardwalkbody



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: AU - Joe is dead but not because of Max or Furiosa's involvement, Blowjobs, Body Exploration, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Power Play, Vaginal Fingering, bottom!slit, but will be consenual in later chapters, chain bondage, dubcon, fem!dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboardwalkbody/pseuds/theboardwalkbody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- The Immortan Joe is defeated and the Citadel is invaded and taken over by a woman known as Lady Maelstrom. Naturally, the War Boys try to retaliate but the invader's army overtakes them. Normally their new ruler is quick to kill all those who try and go against her but she takes an interest in one particular War Boy with a heavily scarred face and decides to show him just what living under her rule could be like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prisoner

No one could count the number of bodies burned in the days after the Lady Maelstrom took over. She had swooped in like a vulture hungry for rotted flesh and with her small but fierce army of soldiers managed to take out the Immortan. When the War Boys found out that their beloved leader had been murdered while they were distracted with the Lady’s own warriors the uprising from within the Citadel began. The War Boys, once believing that they were strong, were no match for the animalistic rage and brute strength of these foreign soldiers. Many of the boys fell at the hands of the group of invaders. Too many. A great deal of them tried to continue to lead battles against the Lady Maelstrom’s warriors and all of them died at her hand once caught, the group of boys who followed them put down as well. 

It had been a while now and things were starting to settle down. Some of the remaining War Boys had accepted her – “she must be a goddess who else could have had the power to kill the Immortan?” – and some, now rid of the influence of Immortan Joe, just did not care – “her, the Immortan, it makes no difference s’long as I got food, aqua-cola and my wheel, mate. We’re all gonna be dead soon anyway, Vallhalla or no.” But there were still a few, the more extreme of the Joe loyalists, who were still crawling around the Citadel in secret like termites, biding their time before they would once again attempt to chew apart the Lady Maelstrom’s foundations out of revenge. 

One of the termites in particular had grown impatient and tried to lead a group of three likewise impatient War Boys in a direct attack against the leader they would never accept. He had one of the boys, a former polecat who was lithe and quite as a mouse, sneak around the Citadel and try and track the Lady’s movements. The Polecat had returned with news that the Lady would bathe regularly in a pool deep within the Citadel – “every afternoon she does, I watched a week long. Waste of perfectly good aqua-cola, but fang it is she shiny.” 

“Never mind how shine she looks she killed the Immortan!” the small group’s leader growled. “Are we gonna let a nasty feral woman rule us?” 

There were shouts of anger in response. 

And so the group planned their attack, they would ambush her during one of her baths, decapitate her, and parade her head around the Citadel on a spike like in the stories of olden warriors. 

Thing was, the Lady Maelstrom always seemed to be one step ahead of everyone else around her. Perhaps she had known she was being spied upon, or perhaps she had her own spies searching around for the few remaining dregs of rebels, but either way it made no difference in the outcome. The group had been captured as she stood at the side of the rocky pool, right where they expected her to be, but they weren’t expecting her soldiers. The three members of the group were killed where they stood, their leader carted off, bound and gagged – “don’t you want to end him, m’Lady?” asked one of her soldiers. 

“I will do with him what I see fit, do you take issue?” she questioned.  
“No, m’Lady,” he responded.  
“Good – bring him to my bedchamber once the sun starts setting,” she instructed, “chain him up there.”  
“Yes m’Lady,” he replied. “Do you want him roughed up first?”  
“No, not yet. Don’t mark him up. I want him intact,” she answered.  
“He already seems very not intact, m’Lady,” he laughed. 

The Lady Maelstrom shot her soldier a look of contempt and he immediately apologized and sunk away to do as she had instructed. 

Later, when the sun was setting, the Lady Maelstrom exited the clothing room she had down the passageway from her bedchamber. She had garments, both made and stolen, from various places across the continent and for the occasion she had planned she had donned a black, filmy cloth that covered her arms and shoulders and draped down to her feet like a cloak but was quite see-through and revealing. Other than this thin cloth she wore nothing except a black garment made of the same material as the cloak-like cloth that supported her breasts and a matching tiny garment that covered her womanhood but nothing more. She nodded to the guard outside her bedchamber and he stepped out of the way to allow her entry, once she passed the heavy fabric that had been secured over the entryway was drawn shut to allow her privacy with her prisoner. 

In the center of the room her prisoner was chained up and naked. Hooks had been bolted into the floor to secure both of his feet and his arms were extended over his head and chained to the ceiling. With his hands clasped together she saw he was making some sort of sign with them, his fingers interlacing to form a thick V. 

“Why do you still salute your fallen leader? He was an old, sickly man with no power but that of the threat of starvation over you.” She questioned.

He spat towards her in response.

“You look very strong,” she mused. She walked up and circled him to get a closer look. His body was marked with scars, some creative some not; over his stomach starting just under his nipples and cascading down to his lower hips and arms were intricate scarring of various auto parts and some abstract artwork. In addition to the detailed scaring there were several scared over gashes in the skin that were barely being held together by a staple or two. One in particular was not even closed before the staple had been added and therefore the entire flesh had been scared open, causing a bit of a rut in the flesh. She ran a finger over it and the prisoner attempted to lash at her but couldn’t. The skin there was hardened but not entirely and she wondered if her action hurt him. A smile ghosted her lips but she suppressed it. 

Walking around to his back gently dragging her fingers over his stomach as she did so she saw more of the artwork scarring cascading along his spine. She placed her fingers at the base of his skull and gently ran her fingers down to where the scarring ended at his lower back. She was slightly surprised when her prisoner shivered and goosebumps erupted over his back from the feeling of her gentle contact with his back. This time she allowed the smile to cross her lips. 

Walking back around to the front of him she shifted her attention upwards. Some more artwork scarred into his shoulders, less detailed and intricate as the smaller doodles over the rest of his body. But what she really took interest to was his face. On his right a jagged scar extended from the corner of his mouth to his mid cheek where it spider-webbed then continued a little more towards his ear that was deformed due to a massive lymphatic tumor. She attempted to ghost a finger over the curious scarring but her prisoner tried to turn his head and snap at her fingers. She grasped his chin and ran a thumb over his chapped lips, “no biting. One nip and I cut your throat and believe it or not I don’t actually want to do that. Not yet anyway.”  
He never broke eye contact with her. His left eye was clear and blue as the ocean but the other was a complete disaster; the retina had been torn and the white had become red with broken and burst blood vessels. She knew that with this eye it was highly likely he couldn’t see anything at all. Releasing her grip from his chin she once again began to trace a finger over his scars, this time he didn’t attempt to bite her. She slowly dragged her finger over the scars on the right and traced over his lips. He surprised mostly himself when he found his lips parting slightly as he began breathing more heavily. His captive smiled and continued tracing the scars up to the left, gently brushing over the staples on that side. 

“How did you get these?” she asked. She didn’t expect an answer and therefore was not surprised when none came. “Doesn’t matter anyway.”

Again she walked behind him this time moving from the right to the left. When she was behind him and out of his site, though he tried his hardest to crane his neck to watch what she was doing, she reached up and touched it, curious to see if it was painful for him or not. He hissed in response; so it was painful.

“Sorry.” She apologized, “didn’t want to hurt you.”  
“Funny fanging way of showing it! Playing with your food before you kill it,” he snapped and pulled against the chains in the ceiling.  
“So you do speak,” she smiled and walked back around to the front of him. “I know what you think of me. What you all think of me. Trust me when I say that I can make everything worth your while with your cooperation. I treat my boys very well. Any of them can attest to that. I will show you and yours the same, but you will need to cooperate.” 

He glared at her in silence.  
She sighed, “and here were were starting to have such a nice talk.” 

Again she began circling him. This time her focus centered on the lower half of his body. She walked closer to him than she had on her previous rounds, the breezy fabric of her miniscule clothing ghosting against his hardened skin, eliciting goosebumps when it brushed over sensitive skin. Her hand dragged over him, resting low on his body. 

“You know, my boys never want for anything,” she said as she walked, “not food, not water, not shelter...” She was behind him now and she paused for only a second before running her hands over the roundness of his ass and squeezing gently, “…not even pleasure.” 

Her prisoner sucked in a breath loudly enough for her to hear. She didn’t move from where she stood and he tried once more to crane his neck to watch her. He couldn’t stand that he could hardly see what she was doing behind him. She continued to surprise him as she ran her hands up over his ass and back up to his shoulders. Gently she massaged the tense muscles there and her prisoner moaned in response and his head lulled back from the pleasure. She kept at the action, massaging his shoulders and the rest of his back and he kept on moaning. When she suddenly stopped her prisoner was breathing so heavily his whole upper body was moving with his breaths. Tenderly, like a lover, she placed butterfly kisses along the section of his spine she could reach. 

“Tell me, what do they call you? I’d hate to have to call you Prisoner,” she asked. He was stubborn and once again refused to talk, even after what she’d shown she could do for him. She sighed, “That’s fine. You will tell me by the end of the night.”

She walked around to the front of him yet again and this time she saw that all her previous ministrations were not for naught. He was fully erect and she couldn’t tell if the look on his face was one of absolute rage and loathing or shame. Somehow it seemed like all of them and she couldn’t help but laugh, “Oh, you certainly are very pretty, do you know that?” She shook her head, amused. “I’m going to show you how kind I can be and then you will tell me your name. I do plan on keeping you for quite a while.” 

She walked a few steps away from him but only so that she could push over an old cushion of some sort and use it to kneel upon. She got on her knees before him and enticingly sucked a few of her fingers into her mouth to wet them before she reached out and took his hardened cock in her hand. Her prisoner gasped in response and she rewarded his involuntary response with a gentle kiss to the head of his cock. 

Once again treating him like a lover rather than a prisoner she began stroking along the shaft of his thick member. His body was heaving with his heavy breaths and she glanced up to see his eyes were snapped shut. She returned her focus to his erection and ran her tongue along the underside of his cock, gently placing a wet kiss over the tip when she reached it; her lips parted over the highly sensitive skin and she licked at him briefly as her lips came together and she pulled away. Her prisoner moaned and she rewarded him for the sound by taking the entire head into her mouth and gently sucking on it and running her tongue over the sensitive underside of it. She was in love with the whimper that, much to his dislike, escaped his lips. She glanced up at him again to find he was biting his lips now, trying to hold back the sounds. She knew that he’d eventually break through the skin and bleed but she wasn’t concerned with that now.

After a moment she felt a sudden saltiness begin to pool on her tongue. She pulled back, but keeping her hand firmly stoking him, and watched as pre-cum began to bead at the tip of his cock. She stopped pumping him for a moment so that she could lap up the juice leaking from him. For a filthy desert rat he didn’t taste all that bad, she thought.

She continued pumping him for only a few seconds before replacing her hand with her mouth. He was big, but she’d had bigger and took him with relative ease. Her prisoner groaned and bucked his hips, but she reached up to try and steady him. She glanced up at him, not surprised to see that he had not only indeed drawn blood from his own lips and that he had now once again had his gaze focused intently upon her. She kept at her action, alternating between keeping his entire length in her mouth and bobbing and pulling back slightly, replacing what wasn’t in her mouth with her hand as she sucked and licked at his cock. With her free hand she gently cupped and massaged his balls.

His breathing got ragged, his moaning more frequent, and his legs began to tremble as she continued. She could feel his cock throbbing inside her mouth. She pulled back, using her hand to pump him again, and placed a kiss on the tip. Removing her other hand from his balls she used her fingers to caress the tip as she said, “tell me, Prisoner, what is your name?”

“Slit” he choked out between pants, “it’s Slit.”  
“Slit…” she tasted the name on her tongue. “Thank you,” she said, and rewarded him with another wet, full mouthed kiss to the head of his throbbing cock. He was on the edge and she knew it, she didn’t want to push him much longer.  
“I want you to cum now, Slit.” She told him. “I want you to cum for me.”

She placed the head of his cock back in her wet mouth and licked at the sensitive underside once more as she kept pumping, quicker than she had before. It took only seconds before he burst inside her mouth, filling it with his thick, hot, sticky cum. She pumped him until he was finished then pulled away. He was panting, his body heaving and trembling, his lips bloodied and parted. She stood, swallowed the seed he had spilled in her mouth and leaned up to place a kiss on his lips, licking away the blood he’d drawn as she did so. He allowed her without protest. 

She backed away from him and glanced up at his hands, at some point he’d dropped the sign he’d been making with his fingers earlier. He looked positively drained, she thought, his whole body wanted to collapse but the chains held him, his arms now supporting his weight as his legs were too weak. 

“Tell me, Slit,” she began as she walked back up to him and pressed her soft body against his firm one and whispered into his left ear, “do you want more?”  
“Yes,” Slit breathed without hesitation.  
“Yes, what?” she asked.  
“Yes… m’lady.” Slit answered.  
She smiled against his neck, “good boy.”


	2. Prisoner pt. 2

The Lady Malestrom rose from her kneeled position before her chained prisoner. Slit’s breathing was still heavy from his recent orgasm and his pupils were blown wide with lust for the woman before him. Mere minutes ago he was ready to separate her head from her barely clothed body but now she had fueled him with such sexual desire that even her previous attention to his cock had not slaked his thirst. Despite his climax he was still half-hard and he could feel himself revving again for a second round. He wanted to take her. No, he realized, he wanted to wreck her.

His captor walked over toward the wall with the cloth covered doorway and merely poked the back of the guard standing on the other side. The large man walked in, walked up to him, and reached above his head to release the chains which bound him to the ceiling. His arms, weak from the impaired blood flow and aching from the strain on the muscles, dropped to his sides heavily. The guard stepped back and regarded him a moment almost daring him to try anything. Slit considered it, but his feet were still chained to the floor and by the time he’d have pried the chains loose from the floor they’d have cut his throat for sure. Besides, he was almost fully cocked again and wanted to tend to his needs first. When he made no move the guard looked to his leader for approval and left to resume his post outside the silly cloaked doorway.

“I want you to consider one thing, Slit,” the woman who killed the Immortan said, “this could be your future. I don’t know what your part was before I came here but whatever it was your potential was truly wasted. If you prove to me now that you can be trusted, that you can be worthy enough… you will certainly rank very highly among my men and with that ranking comes access to this.” She motioned at her body.

He wasn’t sure which of her words struck him the most. The appeal of having a clean and, though he was loathe to admit it about her, pretty shine and healthy full-life woman seemingly whenever he wanted was certainly strong but that wasn’t what hit him the hardest. Her words of his potential being wasted and him proving that he was worthy enough…. If there was one thing he sought to prove to anyone it was that he was certainly worthy. He tried repeatedly to prove to the Immortan and to other War Boys that he was worthy of higher ranking, of becoming a driver, of Valhalla, only to be overlooked time and time again for other mediocre filth. If she thought he was anything other than worthy he was going to prove her wrong. He would prove in this way what he was certainly worthy of.

She moved toward him and stood less than an arm’s length from him. It was silent as she looked at him and he at her. She wanted to wait to see what he would do just as he wanted to see what she was going to do. But she did nothing but wait and it confused him. Moments ago she had held so much power over him it was intolerable, but now it seemed the power was between them waiting for someone to snatch it. It was a moment before he realized that that’s what she was waiting for; she wanted to see if he would take the control from her or let her keep it. He wasn’t sure what the right choice was. Should he prove his worthiness to her by allowing her to keep the control over him, which she had seemed to be so keen on? Or should he prove himself by taking what she was offering and hope it wasn’t a trick that led to his throat being cut open leaving him bleeding out on her floor? Despite the gut feeling telling him that taking the control from her may very well be a surefire way of ending up dead he took a risk and took it anyway.

He reached out and grabbed her hips with his large, rough hands. The material of the garment she wore made a coarse scraping noise against his rough skin and he was certain it was going to tear. Not that he cared, because he wasn’t going to leave it on her. He pulled her closer to him and moved his hands up to grab at the fabric closer to her chest and tore it to leave the skin of her breasts completely exposed to him. Before she could even react he bent down and sucked a hardened nipple into his mouth which, to his surprise, did elicit a gasp from her lips.

She reached forward and placed one hand on the back of his head and the other on his shoulder. He was by no means gentle and she could feel the scraping of the metal staples in his cheek against her skin but she wanted it that way. He lingered on her breasts a moment, using a large hand to squeeze and also tease the nipple of whichever wasn’t in his mouth, before kissing up to her throat. Her head fell back, exposing more of the vulnerable flesh to him, and he hovered over the area a moment before biting down on her neck. Not enough to do any severe damage but certainly enough to leave a noticeable mark behind.

He pulled away after a moment and pushed her away slightly, just enough that he could grab at the ripped fabric covering her and remove it completely from her. She stood there, completely naked before him, and took a step back so she was just out of reach. Slit made to take a step forward to close the gap between them when he was suddenly reminded of the chains around his ankles. It was a reminder that he wasn’t really in control at all and he glared at her.

She laughed softly. “What’s wrong, Slit?”  
“Unchain me,” he demanded.  
“Why?” she asked.  
“So I can fuck you,” he growled.  
She smiled, “what’s wrong with where you’re standing that you can’t?”  
“Can’t hardly move,” he replied.   
“So?” she questioned, feigning innocence she clearly didn’t have.  
“So,” he said, voice guttural, “I want to fanging wreck you.”  
She bit her lip, his threat sounded so good. “You will. I promise, but not today.”

He made to move toward her again but was stopped by the chains. If she thought she was going to leave him chained to the floor with his cock aching for her after she was the one who started all of this he would claw his way through the stone to free the chains from their locked point in order to get at her.

“I’ll –“ he started but she interrupted him.  
“You’re going to have me, don’t worry, I wouldn’t be so cruel.” She smiled. “I’m impressed with you, you know. But… but you’ve still got to prove I can trust you. Once you do that I’ll let you have me any way you want.”   
He felt his cock twitch at her words.   
“How?” he asked.

She answered his question by lowering herself to the floor. She sat down and spread her legs, exposing her wet center to him. He followed her, first getting on his knees and then laying on his stomach. He reached forward and again grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him. Without awaiting further instruction he placed his mouth over her dripping cunt. It took a moment for him to find which parts of her ignited her and finally discovered that she really got going when he licked and sucked on the bud of flesh above her opening. He licked and sucked her most sensitive parts with his arms under her legs and hands gripping her hips. On the times when he sucked particularly hard the pleasure made her squeeze her thighs against him, buck her hips, and grab his head and push it closer to her.

He felt her start to shake and quickened his actions. Her moans were unrestrained and not at all quieted. It only spurred him on. She let herself fall back to a laying position and came with his mouth on her clit and he lapped up the juice she spilled against his mouth. When he pulled back his lips were wet with a mixture of his saliva and her own wetness.

Without waiting even a second to let her recover he sucked two of his fingers into his mouth to wet them and then quickly forced them inside her still pulsing opening. She yelled in response to how good the assertive action felt. He thrusted his thick fingers inside her until she came again and when she was in the throw of her second orgasm he pushed himself up and grabbed her hips yet again and pulled her so that she was positioned beneath him. Much like he had done the first time with his fingers he didn’t wait for her to come down off her high before he grabbed his aching, leaking cock and slid it against her wet cunt to slick it before he thrust inside her. She may not have been one to stifle her moans but he wanted to so he bit into his lip. He wanted her men outside the curtain to know how good he was making her feel, but he didn’t want them to know how good she was making him feel. A thought came to him and he realized that they must already know how good it feels to be buried inside her and it made him, surprisingly, jealous. In response to the feeling he dug his fingers into her hips with enough pressure to leave bruises, and pounded into her harder.

 She reached forward and started rubbing at the bud above her opening, an action that made her hole tighten around his cock. It felt so good his eyes nearly rolled back. He removed one hand from her hip and knocked her hand away and replaced it with his own. Finding his fingers not wet enough he moved his hand aside briefly and bent forward and spit, he replaced his hand and used the saliva as a lubricant. She was squirming against him again, and he was on the edge himself as he felt her contracting around him. He began to rub her harder and faster and finally brought her over the edge, her cunt tightening almost painfully around him. He came as her cunt milked his cock and he spilled inside of her. He trusted a few more times as he came and when he was finished he pulled out and sat on his knees. He was so spent he wished he could lay down but the action would take too much effort to get into that position with his feet in their unmovable position.

He watched as his new ruler reached down between her legs and placed a finger inside her used opening. She withdrew it after a moment, covered in her own juice and his cum. She sucked the finger into her own mouth and removed it once she had licked it clean. She lay there, legs gaping and allowing him full view of her cunt as it dripped with his cum, as she caught her breath. Once she had she sat up and then leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his lips. It was gentle and passionate and, honestly, the most shocking thing he had seen her do yet. Still, he returned the kiss. He wasn’t as gentle but he was certainly as passionate.

This was definitely an arrangement he could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this and make it a multi-chapter thing. Most chapters would be heavily explicit and smut would be prominent throughout the series. I have several ideas for this OC and how she's going to interact with not only Slit, but the rest of the remaining War Boys as well as her own soldiers. It depends on feedback, however, as most of my time is ruled by school and I'd need motivation to keep coming out with new chapters. So do let me know what you're all thinkin'.


End file.
